


Give me your everything

by Jayfizzle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfizzle/pseuds/Jayfizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what sparked this side of Liam, but whatever it was would get a thank you.</p><p> </p><p> Or:<br/>Liam loses his cool, and Louis loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your everything

Louis doesn't know what sparked this side of Liam, but whatever it was would get a thank you.

 Because the Liam he knew and loved would have laid him in bed and cuddled after a big argument. But this Liam, this Liam was different. This Liam was all hard eyes, growls, and tight holdings.

 Louis doesn't know what he said that sparked this barbaric side to come out, whatever it was must've been pretty bad. Because they've been at it for  _hours._

 It started two hours ago before Liam snapped. They were arguing, and Louis doesn't even remember what for. (It's hard for him to recall anything right now, the cause being his lovely boyfriend pounding him six feet within his life. It would be hard for you to remember anything if Liam had your legs by your ears, too.)

"Maybe you should go screw Harry since you rather be around him!" Liam had yelled. Louis had just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well maybe I will, he's more of a fucking man anyway!" He had screamed, that's how he ended up here.

 Liam had picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom. He had stripped Louis in seconds and has him on the bed, pinned.

 Liam was fucking _growling_ at him now. "So you're going to go and fuck Harry now?" He growled out as he pounded into the blue eyed boy hard. Louis could feel every inch (precisely 10 and a half) slide in and then out,

 He's already came three times, he couldn't even talk at this point. His hand weakly came up to wrap around Liam's wrist of the hand he has around Louis' throat tightly.

 Liam smacked down hard on Louis' thigh for the umpteenth time. "I'm fucking speaking to you Louis!" He gritted out, grabbing Louis' arms and making them hold his legs far apart and upward, his knees almost touching his ears.

 His face was flushed as he shook his head, silently mouthing out words. After another hard smack to his bum had him screaming. "Liam I can't take it. It's too much." He let out, his voice way higher than normal.

 Liam's hard expression softened a bit. He leaned over Louis, body blanketing Louis'. He cupped Louis' face before speaking. "Listen to me. You can- look at me, Louis. You can and you will do it. Doing so good." He said. Louis nodded his head, silent screams leaving his body as he kissed Liam passionately.

 His toes curled as he held Liam's wrist tightly, warning him about his upcoming orgasm. Liam tightened his hand a bit around his neck, and Louis came hard. 

 Louis was floating, he felt good. Soon Liam was pulling out of him and telling Louis to open his mouth. He cursed as he came over Louis' face, for the most part getting it on Louis' mouth.

 Liam smiled at Louis as he laid down beside him, whispering in his ear. "Did so good. I'm so proud of you." He whispered, holding the boy close. Yeah, Louis could definitely get used to this Liam.

 

 

 

 


End file.
